Fate: Grand Sword
by Dante Crailman
Summary: To ensure humanity's survival. This is the sole objective that Finis Chaldeas upholds with the help of their Masters and their contracted Servants. An ember of them investigates an unknown Singularity and with it... the fate of everyone in the future lies in their hands now.
1. Chapter 1

_Emiya Residence circa; 2004_

* * *

The conclusion of the Fifth Holy Grail War has ended in the victory of the Animusphere family with its head, Marisbury claiming the ownership of the elusive Holy Grail. With the help of his cunning and somewhat 'wise' Servant, his victory was placated in the beginning when he summoned his Caster. As of now, there is no reason for the fabled Lord to stay any longer in Fuyuki City. He already have the thing that he needed to make his wish come true.

But in order for him to secure the standing of his future organization, he needed some helping hands. He already has Lev Lainur, the creator of SHEBA but there is something or someone missing and that position would be easily filled by this young man.

The two men sat on the tatami mat, Marisbury kept a stoic face whilst the owner of the manor seems to amuse him. How can he? They were 'enemies' in the battlefield that is called the Holy Grail War. But with his victory, there is no point to kill the young man.

"What brings you here at my home, Lord Marisbury?"

"I've come here to offer something for you," Both of the golden brown eyes of the young man frowned at his words. "I need your expertise for my organization. For someone as talented such as you, it will be a waste if the Mages' Association ripped you apart."

"May I remind that it's because of you that I am forced to go on hiding for the rest of my days?" He slammed his hands on the table and a small crack appeared. Nonetheless, Marisbury kept his composure in front of him.

"That is the reason why I am here," He handed him a letter bearing an insignia of the Animusphere family. The young man was taken aback by this and he internally smirked at his reaction. As one of the higher ranking Lords within the Association, it was basically a passport that would allow the young man to roam around with proper consent. No prying eyes or any attempts of dismantling him for his unique abilities. "The one thing I am asking for is your loyalty towards me and to the whole Animusphere family."

"This is simply not enough. How can I trust someone who directly came under the Clock Tower's name and expect them to not stab me in the back?"

"I do not ask for your trust. What I want is your expertise; you simply have the makings of becoming the next Magus Killer after all." Marisbury stated.

"...Can I still see Rin and Sakura if I accept this?" He asked, hopeful that he can still visit the Matou and the Tohsaka heir.

"Of course but it will be a limited time thing and your visits will be done outside of the Buckingham Palace. Can't have you running around the yard of the wolves after all."

The young mage contemplated the offer he was given. In all truth, he was skeptical to accept this since Marisbury Animusphere was the man who took him out of the Holy Grail War. Their relationship can still be traced back at the beginning of the war where he offered him to surrender. But he did not do so... in order to appease his Servant's need to fight.

"Alright then, I, Emiya Shirou accept this." He grabbed a kitchen knife and wounded his palm, letting the trickle of blood run down the paper. He knew that a gēas scroll such as this will enforce an ensured agreement on both sides. Unlike those that Kiritsugu Emiya used against his enemies, this one does not bind their souls but rather enforcing an agreement between two parties.

Marisbury will make sure that no harm will come at Shirou during the course of the contract. The redhead will be allowed to see his loved ones in exchange for helping the Animusphere family.

"I, the victor of the Fifth Grail War, Marisbury Animusphere, welcomes you, Shirou Emiya to the ranks of Chaldeas."

A handshake was exchanged and he saw the pleased look of the Lord. Perhaps, working for the enemy might not be a good idea but if it means that he won't be running away, he can live with that.

* * *

The raging blizzard outside and the heavy snow falling over the roofs didn't snuff out the lights of the facility. The hallways were almost empty and quiet, a scenery that all people inside are used to.

"I'm late!" A young woman ran off the once solemn hallways with a shield in her hands, the frame of her face was hidden by her light pink hair and with her, a squirrel-like creature is running together with her. The said girl is a Designer Baby, a genetically modified magus that was one of Marisbury's experiments.

She slowly stopped at a set of doors and a man of German descent immediately greeted her.

"He's already waiting for you inside the training room, Mashu. You better keep an eye out for his blades, got it?"

"Thank you, Professor Lev, I'll be on full alert on him."

Lev Lainur smiled at her and wished good luck, joining the spectators upstairs. The current head of Finis Chaldeas, Olga Marie Animusphere and the head of the medical team, Romani Archaman was joined with Lev.

"Don't you think that this is too much for Mashu?" Romani said as he checked on the status of his underclassman.

"She did request that her training is to be upgraded so that she can be more efficient. I don't see any problems in that." Lev replied as he crossed his arms, observing the two combatants. On their side is Mashu in her Demi-Servant form, at the opposite side of the room is a white-haired individual who is already waiting for his opponent.

At a perspective of a magus, fighting a Demi-Servant is tantamount to signing up for your death. However, this was only a mock battle to see if Mashu can hold out against the man's long-range attacks.

"Mashu," Marie started and the Demi-Servant look at her. "This time, we will see how you would fare against an Archer-type enemy. Your objective is to close in on him as much as possible while dodging or in this case, blocking his attacks."

"Yes, Director!" The Demi-Servant confirmed and she readied her shield and the sword that is strapped on her hips.

"By the way," Romani interjected. "Don't be so hard on your underclassman and rip her Mystic Code like you did last time, alright?"

"I can't promise anything, doctor!" The white-haired man shouted. Mashu can only hide her face in embarrassment. "Don't worry though; Mash is fused with a Heroic Spirit. This training might give her some insights in what a real battle feels like."

"Just go easy for her sake too!" The doctor shouted and the Director immediately chastised him in which he apologized to her.

The training room was covered in darkness, surprising the Demi-Servant. This one seemed to be a test of instinct under low lighting conditions. Mash raised her shield as the only sources of light are above her where the Director of Chaldeas and the staff is watching.

She has been under his tutelage for a long time now and after all the 'hellish' training with him; Mash can confidently say that she can hold her ground. The only problem that she had with him is that... he is an unorthodox fighter, opting to switch from swords to a bow or to whatever is suitable to the situation.

A barrage of arrows roared forward and she puts her shield over her, the arrows grinding against the only thing that's protecting her. She took a step forward, using all the od flowing in her Magic Circuits, she thrust it forward and the arrows flew in every corner of the large room. From above, Marie let out a small smile at the improvements that Mashu Kyrielight is showing. Romani is looking alternately at his underclassman and to the tablet where her vital statistics are shown.

Her fusion with the Heroic Spirit, Galahad, caused her to become more versatile than a normal person. It confused him for a part... how was she able to awaken him? As one of the staff that has been here from the beginning, he took responsibility to care for Mashu. This form of hers only showed up when Mashu's teacher arrived.

"Looks like he's bringing out the bigger guns," Lev commented as a sweat trickled down on his forehead and the doctor saw it too.

The man discarded the arrows he was carrying and began to mutter a mantra of his own. Romani knew the man's intention and so do the Director and Professor Lev. The man is now holding a sword within his palms, a flurry of red streaks covered the hilt, and the blades were all jagged. Marie's eyes scanned the entirety of the sword he is holding and couldn't help but wonder if Mashu could survive this.

However, after knowing the man... he is far too soft at some parts especially when it comes to women.

The sword became a makeshift arrow, pulling it back to the strings of the bow. Mashu's instinct screamed out that the next attack is the dangerous one so far, thus, without hesitation; she will evoke the true name of her Noble Phantasm.

 _"Do not let fear falter you. We are one and together with your will... we are strong and no one will break us."_

The words of Galahad echoed through Mashu's mind, as long as her will to protect burns brighter, even his attacks won't hurt her.

Two magical energies, one is aiming to test and one is to hold.

The creaking of the bow and the resonating sound of a shield about to clash...

 **"HRUNTING!"** The man evoked the true name of the arrow, soaring through space and aiming to test the might of the girl and the shield that she's using. Mashu watched intently at the oncoming bullet of death, her mystery about to be revealed.

 **"LORD CAMELOT!"** A protective barrier surrounded her entire being. The two mysteries fought one another for dominance as Mashu gritted her teeth. She can see the face of her teacher, a stoic one that is, making her realize that the Noble Phantasm he used is not up to par with the defensive capabilities of Lord Camelot.

She slowly began to move her feet with the arrow trying to penetrate the shield that's protecting her. The man clicked his tongue, not because of his annoyance, in fact... he was amazed by the girl's capability to utilize the infamous shield of Sir Galahad. The training method that he has given to the girl is a hard one composing of attack maneuvers but the one thing he didn't account for is this.

Her unwavering will.

He continued to concentrate his od towards the arrow. Once he disengaged from his position, Hrunting will change course and god knows what it would hit. The last thing that he wants to deal is death certificates of any poor workers here. Perhaps, using it was on the tad of overkill for his part.

"Hahhhh!" Mashu screamed with all her heart as Lord Camelot expanded even further, catching him off guard and temporarily blinding his vision. The moment that she unleashed the unknown attack, her teacher is now covering his eyes. The arrow changed course, ricocheting around the room. Marie and the others on standby widened their eyes and ran off to avoid being impaled by the arrow.

Within a few seconds that he regained his vision, the man immediately cut off the flowing od and dismissed the arrow to prevent any more property damage. He scanned his surroundings to assess how much destruction that he and Mashu have incurred.

"Senpai! Are you alright!?" Mashu kneeled beside him but he only waves his eyes off.

"Yeah, just surprised by that last attack you did," He stood up and dusted his clothes off. "Though, I must admit... it is my lost this time."

"Wait, does that mean that I pass?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Yes, you have passed. You are now ready, be proud of yourself, Mashu." The white-haired man smiled and gently rummaged her hair.

"I wouldn't have done this without everyone's help." Mashu replied with a joyful look on her face.

"Speaking of everyone," He and Mashu exited the training room but his attempt to escape was immediately foiled. Just beneath the hallways is the smirking professor, the worried doctor and most of all... the raging and furious Director of Chaldeas.

"Hehehe, I guess, I messed up, huh?" He sheepishly said in between but he knew that Marie is literally a volcano about to explode. "I can repay the damages..."

 **"SHIROU EMIYA!"**

It was one of the rare moments where Mashu saw how 'evil' the Director can be when it comes to careless people who do not think of the consequences of their actions. But looking back at their mock battle, if he didn't make her feel threatened perhaps, she had failed this training yet again.

It has been ten years since the aftermath of the Fifth Holy Grail War and the current year is 2014. The Chaldeas Security Organization is still running at its full efficiency with Olga Marie Animusphere as its Director. Professor Lev Lainur as its head researcher and...

Shirou Emiya guiding the Director and by the way, he is one of its forefather's.

* * *

As one of the import figures that have made the establishment of Finis Chaldeas, Shirou didn't bother of having some kind of an extravagant office to work. While Marie and Lev have those commodities, he does not feel the need to. He is going in and out, for the most part, to deal with things outside of Chaldeas.

"Senpai, I bought some tea and snacks." The voice of his underclassman called out from the doors and he called her in. She is not garbed in her Mystic Code but she's wearing the standard uniform.

"Thanks, Mashu. Aren't you supposed to be resting now?"

"It's alright, Dr. Romani already gave me clearance," Mashu poured in some of the black tea in Shirou's cup. The young man thanked her as he took a sip and found it to his liking.

"This is good, better than they serve back in those coffee shops." He complimented even further. "What brings you here? Except bringing these delicious morsels, I'm sure something's bothering you. You can tell me what it is and I'll help you in anyway I can."

"Erm," Mashu fidgeted, making his eyebrows quirked a bit by her behavior. He does know that the girl can be a bit shy in things that she has little to no knowledge of asking. "Can you take me outside of the facility?"

His eyes widened a bit by her sudden request and the Demi-Servant seen it as she tried to clear any misinterpretation that could happen. "I was kidding! Please treat it as a joke! Nothing else!" She tried to hide her downtrodden face, something that Shirou didn't miss. Now that he thinks of it... Mashu never venture to the outside world. Apart from the cold temperatures and the raging blizzard that almost seem to happen (frozen tundra and all of that) its possible to leave the mountains.

"Sure," Mashu looked at Shirou who is pondering about the request that she made. "I'll talk to the Director about it. Maybe you can get one week off away from work so that you can visit the Eiffel Tower in Paris."

 _*sniff*_

Unbeknownst to him, the girl is already in tears, it was already known to her and Shirou that she won't last for long. As a Designer Baby, her lifespan was already set to a specific age, two years from now on, this body of hers will slowly be weakened and after that... she will die. Such fate was set upon her, Mashu can still vividly recall the needles, the overflowing blood and the pain searing throughout her body.

The last thing that she remembered is she was taken away from the facility and meeting Romani Archaman. It wouldn't take awhile until she met one of Chaldeas founders.

"Mashu?" Shirou's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she wiped the tears in her eyes.

"It's nothing, senpai. It's just that... I'm looking forward to it!" Mashu said in between smiles as she drank her own share of the tea. The doors were opened, revealing a fluffy almost squirrel-like animal, jumping onto Mashu's shoulders.

"Fou!"

"Where have you been running to?" The Demi-Servant gently caressed the little creature, making it purr by her actions. Shirou watched the girl that he's been training for years now with keen eyes. She had truly grown from a shy-spoken girl to someone who can be open to others.

The guilt building unto him was almost unbearable, knowing that Mashu won't last for long to enjoy her life. This is one of the reasons why he is always in and out of Chaldeas. To find someone who can help him about Mashu's conditions as a Designer Baby. He didn't bother asking Marie since the woman didn't knew of the despicable actions that her father has done to Mashu.

He felt responsible for trusting Marisbury that much... that he won't do actions that could potentially hurt others. However, he was wrong, the first Director has been involved in this project long before the Animusphere family entered the Holy Grail War. Whenever he looks at Mashu, he can recall the day that he saved her from the horrible fate she was in. It weighed down on him that much for his foolishness to see what is in front of him, he disregarded whatever shady transactions Marisbury have done.

"Shirou Emiya and Mashu Kyrielight," The two heard their names over the PA system. "The Director wants to see you in the Command Room."

* * *

To ensure humanity's survival.

A mission in which Olga Marie Animusphere have taken seriously after the mysterious death of his father two years ago. As the only daughter of Marisbury, it falls to her hands to make sure that the world and its inhabitants won't 'burst to flames' like how Shirou Emiya portrayed it.

In all truth, she is still not ready yet to be alone to lead Chaldeas, behind that haughty disposition of hers, she still needed guidance. Shirou would make the perfect replacement after her father's death but rumors have risen before when he took the position of the Director. Moreover, dealing with the higher ups in the Mages' Association is giving her headaches.

She observed one of the many machines that is constantly watching over humanity. The Global Environment Model, CHALDEAS, a replica of the globe, showing the light of humanity. Its purpose is simple, as long as the light of humanity burns brighter; their future is ensured for the next 100 years.

However, it's starting to show some changes lately. Even Professor Lev cannot explain why the light of CHALDEAS is slowly dying out. Day by day, each and every one of their researchers can't seem to detect the problem or where it's stemming from.

Until...

The Near Observation Lens, SHEBA, managed to pinpoint a specific country in the globe where a problem is about to occur.

"Do you really think that Mashu is ready for this?" Lev asked the Director who is only staring at the model scale before releasing a sigh.

"Mashu will not be alone in this endeavor. Shirou will be acting as a provisional Master and the FATE system will allow him to summon a Servant necessary for this mission." Marie replied though fear was evident in her voice. This was not to be ignored at all costs even if it is a small problem, she won't ignore the readings of SHEBA. This is one of the early signs that humanity could be in danger and...

Such responsibility of keeping each and everyone outside of the tundras alive and well. She'll be damned if everyone was to die because of her.

"Director, you called for us." Shirou and Mashu entered the Command Room where she and the professor are waiting.

"You're late," Marie hissed and the white-haired man shrugged his shoulders.

"Me and Mashu were having a break when you call for us," Shirou defended.

"It doesn't matter," Marie face the model once again. "Shirou, do you see that blip over there?"

The young man takes a good look at the model where the country of Germany is all lit up before consuming the entire European continent.

"A Singularity has form in that country," Lev explained and he intently listened to him. "Discrepancies have been observed within the timeline. We want you to act as Mashu's Master and observe any changes. I do hope that your knowledge about the history of World War II is enough."

"Can you give me and Mashu an hour to prepare?"

"Granted, you need to gear up whenever you can."

* * *

Shirou stared at the very reflection of himself in the mirror, the Director allowed them to properly prepare themselves for the Rayshifting. This will be the first time that he and Mashu will travel to the past. Truth be told, he is anxious about the prospect of it... time travel was only a thing in science fiction books. Though only a limited number of people are allowed to Rayshift, it was still there.

As much as he wanted to call for Rin and Sakura, it is currently impossible now. The magnetic fields and the blizzard outside is hindering any form of communication to the outside.

"Good luck to us," Shirou whispered as he puts on his black trenchcoat over him. The Second Magus Killer is needed once again.

The duo of Master and Servant arrived at one of the coffins or what Leonardo Da Vinci called: a Spiritron Chassis. Time travel is actually a complex subject to tackle and there are many things to be considered such as the era they're trying to land into. The Counter Force is also a variable to be added. Thankfully, the combination of the LAPLACE and the Rayshift will register them as a Phantasmal Existence, excluding them from the Human Order.

Shirou and Mashu were placed in different coffins but not before Marie see them off.

"Listen, I, for one suck at this," Her embarrassment was obvious to both pair. "I just want to say... g-good l-luck. That's that!" Marie hid her face and runs off away from them.

"The Director really has it hard, huh?" Mashu lied down on her back, finding a comfortable position.

"That's just Marie being herself," Shirou laughed a bit, reminiscing the first time that he and Marisbury's daughter met. "You just need to find her weakness and..."

"Shut your mouth! I can still hear you!" Marie together with Professor Lev and Dr. Romani watch them from the Control Room.

"Coffin vital signs were taken," The TRIMESTIGUS spoke through the computers. "Shirou Emiya detected as Master. Second lifeform detected as Servant, Mashu Kyrielight. Rayshifting will commence in 3...2...1."

Both of them lost their consciousness as they were hit by a surge of prana, a set of Command Seals appear in Shirou's hand.

The Grand Order will determine the future of humanity and it will all start in the European country of Germany in the middle of World War II.

Singularity Point WW2.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally! I got my very own *5 star Servant! It's so ridiculous to roll for this kind of things especially if you don't spend real money. If only there is a way to earn Saint Quartz the easy way.

Therefore, this story was born to my muses after playing Fate/Grand Order. There are a few differences in here, one of them is that Shirou participated in the Holy Grail War and actually lose. The Holy Grail in this timeline is not tainted and has not been messed up by the Einzberns and the wish of the victor can be brought out without anyone dying in the process.

A perfect wish-granting device so to speak.

There are also some discrepancies noticeable to the timeline so just a heads up. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Fragments of Past (1)

An excerpt from the diary of Shirou Emiya

* * *

 _For this day, instead of visiting Rin and Sakura, I decided to spend most of my day, trying to convince Olga Marie to go out of her workshop. Even though it's not in my contract with Marisbury to become a babysitter, it was impeccable to be on her good side. She will be the one who will take the role of Director of Chaldea's... if the Lord's connections are enough to make his dream come true._

 _Aside from that, Marie is literally stressing herself too much and she's only eleven years old for goodness sake! Anyways, I have to sweet mouth my words and after awhile she finally agreed even though annoyance is evident on her face. What can I say? I can be very persistent sometimes._

 _I didn't drag her around without a plan in my mind. I prepared a couple of things here and there, hopefully, at the end of the day... Marie will learn to trust me even more than what she did today._

* * *

Hyde Park, it's not especially beautiful but is home to ducks, coots, swans and tufty-headed grebes, and is also of great historic interest. Families, lovers and tourists alike can be seen around, enjoying the scenery all around.

"Isn't this great for a picnic outing?" Shirou said with a smile on his face though the same could not be seen by his companion.

"Such frivolous thing... you dragged me all the way here just to have a picnic?" She replied, kicking a nearby pebble into the water.

"Come on, don't be like that, Marie. You know there a lot of more interesting things to do than to just staring at rocks." Shirou stated and the girl glared at him. "Sorry, sorry! I'm just concern about your health, that's all."

"Why would you even care about me? You only want to get closer to Fath- I mean, Marisbury and to do just that you're pretending to care about me!" She shouted in front of him, causing others to look upon their direction. When she noticed the odd stares at them, she began to flush a bit and sat down on the grass.

Shirou chose to keep his mouth shut and settle down the basket he's carrying. He sat next to Olga Marie and let her cool off a bit.

...

...

...

"You know, when I met your father, I was given a choice. It's either to run away for the rest of my life or give my pledge to the Animusphere family. I chose the former which brings me here to you." Shirou started. "Pledging myself to your family might not be the best choice I made but I didn't regret it."

He flashed a smile at her and it made her confused for a second.

"Anyways, I made some sandwiches! I really don't know what might suit your tastes but I'm fairly confident with this." He sprawled out the delicious morsels and took out a bottle filled with hot water.

"I don't like tea," Marie spoke. "I like coffee than that."

"Aren't you a bit picky? This is good too, you know? Black tea will help you to fully relax and keep your mind off things." Shirou poured in some of the tea in her plastic cup while the one being offered only huffed at him.

"At the very least, try it. You might be the only magus that decline my home-made tea. Heck, even your father prefers this tea than that measly coffee!"

"I'm not my father, alright! If you're that persistent, fine! I'll drink this!" Marie grabbed the cup and tried to sip it. Shirou only watched her and he smirked internally, seeing that the girl took another taste of it. "I told you it's good."

"...It's acceptable at best."

"Is that so? Then, tell me what it is that needs improvement." Shirou inquired and Marie gave off a sigh and think of something that is worth criticising. However, her tastebuds didn't found any fault... at all. "Come on, I'm open to criticism."

"Okay, I'll tell you all about it once we are done with the sandwiches," Marie fibbed and she gets a hold of the food, examining it with her eyes. She, for one, is not that picky when it comes to food. As long as it serves its purpose of solving her hunger, it is already enough. She did get to acquaint with some known cooks around but as someone came from a noble family, she couldn't care more or less about them.

"That is stuff with greater burdock, this is something that..." Marie let the redhead magus go on his rants about this stuff called burdock. She was focused on the other signature that is lingering around Hyde Park. She took a bite of the sandwich and chewed it slowly, discerning everyone that got close to their position.

A shadow eventually loomed over them, interrupting Shirou's explanation. He elicited a groan and stood up on his feet with Marie scooting behind him as if the one facing them might humiliate her.

"Good morning, Kirishtaria Vodheim. Fancy seeing you here... where commoners spend their time in. Do tell, what's with the change, huh?"

"Hmph! Still, satire as ever, Sealing Designee. You curs from the Far East makes me want to spit on the lot of you. But I guess, the head of the Animusphere family only pitied you." The young man stated, however, his attention was focused on the one behind him. "How are you, Olga Marie? Do your lessons fare well?"

"I-..." Marie stuttered and she unconsciously gripped harder on Shirou's clothes. This man right here was actually under the tutelage of her father. They both came from the prestigious magi families but the difference between their abilities is too far to compare.

Hers is too low and Kirishtaria is topnotch. She felt like an ant whenever her father praised his name around her and it made her feel like she's an incompetent mage.

"Whatever, the results would be the same."

"Are you done with us? Because if you do, we still have to eat our lunch and you're getting in the way."

Kirishtaria looked down and saw the basket, the tea and the sandwiches that were left. A sadistic smile former on his face, snapping his fingers that set the cloth on fire. The flames eventually consumed all the hard work that Shirou have done this morning. The man kicked what's left around, causing it to scatter around the area.

"There's nothing in here, Sealing Designee. If you know what's good for you, then, get out of here," He shot a smug face at Shirou. The redhead didn't faze by his threat, knowing that his arrogance towards them will bite back on him... twice. "As for you, Olga Marie, do not disappoint my teacher. It would be quite an uproar once they heard of your curse."

The man eventually left them all alone and Shirou could say that he didn't like Kirishtaria's attitude. Arrogance, prideful and egoistic to the core, your standard magus so to say. He is not even afraid to do magecraft outside of the premises of the Clock Tower! Fortunately, most of the people around were far too occupied on their activities. But to be on the safe side, he will make sure that no one saw Kirishtaria's fire spell.

"Well, I guess this is where we end our picnic, huh?" Shirou said, glancing at Marie who is now all quiet of a sudden. He suddenly heard the sobs that the girl is making and a tear falls out on her face. "Marie, don't let that guy's words get into you..."

"...He's right, Shirou. I am a disgrace to my family. Can we just go home now? I'm really tired now..." Her demeanour change to that of disappointment. As for him, he didn't object at her request, cleaning and taking care of the memory manipulation. He would often check with her but the girl is too affected by the words of Kirishtaria.

When he and Marie returned to her workshop, she locked the doors and holed herself up. Shirou stood outside of her doorstep, waiting for Marie to unlock it and for the next six hours, the only thing that he had done is to fiddle with Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Go home, Shirou. You're only wasting your time with me." Marie called out from behind the oakwood doors.

"Listen, Olga Marie," Shirou's voice held some seriousness in his voice. "Don't let his opinions get into you. Does he know all your secrets?"

"Are you deaf!? Didn't you hear what he said earlier! I have been cursed! Can't you just understand that simple sentence!? I spent my childhood years, trying to please Father but..." Olga's voice trailed off as she broke down in tears. "This burden of mine... is slowly gnawing at me."

He had heard of this curse by Marisbury and it has something to do with Marie's magic circuits. The girl is actually on the same level of Rin Tohsaka, however, her Circuits is underdeveloped and because of it, high-level spells and rapid incantation can be very taxing for her. Such condition has caused Marisbury to reconsider putting Marie in the ranks of Chaldeas.

"Marie..."

"How about taking on the reins of Father's organization? At some point, I am to succeed him as Director and watching and ensuring humanity's future. That is my father's dream and... I don't want any of that..."

He was the complete opposite of her. Shirou wanted to fulfill his father's dream, to become a hero of justice and in order for him to do that, he had trained and worked hard. The Holy Grail War toughened his ideals and even though his ideals are borrowed, lending a helping hand to others was surely not a mistake.

She, on the other hand, wanted no part of everything that his father wanted to accomplish. He cannot blame her though, the pressure is already settling down in her and to add her condition, there was simply no time to be herself. The Association itself is watching the Animusphere family ever since Marisbury's victory in the Grail War.

"We have no control of the environment that we grew up in. But we get to decide on what we wanted to make of it and what path would make of it."

"I don't understand..."

"Well, do you remember what that prick called me earlier?" Marie recalled that Shirou is being named a Sealing Designee by Kirishtaria. She knew what it entailed yet here she was having a talk with one. "I should be running and hiding away from the Association but it's because of your father that I am here, talking to you. Still alive and breathing. I guess I can say that I'm fulfilling my dream of helping people through your family's efforts. I believe that you'll understand it someday."

"You..."

"Sorry, I'm not really that good of a moral support," Shirou chuckled. "Think of the things that you could do right now. We will eventually have arrive at that point and maybe, just maybe, you finally found your resolve."

'Think of the things I could do.' Marie thought to herself once more.

"That's that... if you feel talking to me. You know where to find me." Shirou got up on his feet and dusted off his pants. Maybe this wasn't the good time to...

"Wait!" He stopped midway, hearing the door locks being released. Marie stood there with a much-composed face now. "Would you still be around... once I found it?"

Shirou smiled at Marie and patted her head. "I will."

Those words lifted her spirits up. He was right, she must not burden herself with the thoughts of the future, what's important is the role she's gonna play when that time arrives.

Shirou holds his hand and offered it to her. "I'll make something for the both of us!"

At that moment, Olga Marie Animusphere didn't take any second chances and took his hand.

* * *

 **A/N:** After watching the second part of F/GO, the mysterious Masters who was supposed to be taking Ritsuka's place has been revealed! Even Kotomine showed up and... well... I wouldn't spoil anyone who is yet to watch it.

In this one, I want to portray the relationship between Shirou and the young Olga Marie. The future Director herself is 11 years old and is showing signs of what I call 'magus pride'. Kirishtaria Vodheim is one of the Masters that has been put in cryofreeze and is a bit of an ass towards other mages especially to the likes of Shirou.

I also want to clarify that the Holy Grail is still tainted in this one. I thought of this one after considering the existence of antiheroes like Medusa and Servants who has an alignment of Chaotic Evil. In regards to how the last Holy Grail War ended with Marisbury's victory, I will only give vague details about it.

As for Shirou's future Servants, I would like to hear your suggestions though not all of them might be used. Aside from being waifu material, I'm leaning more onto usefulness and compatibility of a Servant with him.

One last thing is that I may not follow the NA chapters. Expect some spoilers evident on the character that I introduced here.

So, that's pretty much it, any questions that you might have, please consider it through PM's. Any form of constructive criticism is appreciated and even flaming ones as long as its justifiable.


End file.
